Colegas de Eevees
by Simplex Cartoon 79
Summary: Este es el relato de cómo yo y otros colegas míos nos transformamos de repente en Eevees y surcamos el vasto Mundo Pokémon... Hay, suena como mucho trabajo :'v.
1. El inicio del empiezo

Hoy, yo Sam y mi mejor amiga, Rouge, estamos el cuarto de mi autoría jugando Pokémon Stadium 2 en la N64 que me pertenece. Llevábamos jugando algunas horas, hasta que notamos que ya era muy tarde.

-¡Orale prro, no me envenene! :v - Dijo ella al ver como envenenaba a su Snorlax con mi Gengar.

-Ya no se queje- Le dije.

-Pero mi Snorlax... :'v - Dijo ella, obviamente bromeando.

-Oie, como que ya es tarde, deberíamos dormir... - Le dije, hoy se dormirá conmigo.

-Si, deberíamos...- Me dice.

-Meh, otro rato más \\(:v)/ - Dijimos al mismo tiempo y continuamos jugando.

Un rato después, vino Clear, quien era mi novia.

-¡Hola!- Llega diciendo eso mientras entra a mi cuarto.

-¡Hola!- Dijo Rouge abrazándola, yo me encontraba detrás de ellos.

-¡Hola Sam!- Me dice igualmente abrazandome

-Je, hola Clear- Dije con respuesta al amable gesto.-¡Por cierto!, tengo algo para darte- Le dije.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó curiosa y con un ligero toque de emoción.

Yo me di media vuelta y saqué una bolsa negra que guardaba no se donde y se la entregué.

-Toma, es un regalo- Le digo al darle la bolsa.

-A ver... - Dice al tratar de abrirla- Awwwwwwwwww, ¡un peluchito de un lobo!, ¡si te acordaste!- Dijo al ver el regalo, inmediatamente después se lanzó contra mi para abrazarme.

-Je je, ¿recuerdas esa charla que tuvimos?, bueno pues, fue inevitable no comprarlo cuando lo ví, al comprarlo, solo pensaba en cómo reaccionarias y qué me harías si no te gustaba :'v, pero veo que si te gustó... - Ella se encontraba abrazando al peluche con todas sus fuerzas como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡Si que me gustó!- Dijo ella emocionada, acto seguido volvió a abrazarme.

-Oye, Sam... - Dijo Rouge "interrumpiendonos"

-¿Si, Rouge?- Dije con mi novia a un lado de mi abrazando ya saben qué :v

-¿Qué es esto?- Dijo señalando a una especie de cápsula que estaba conectada a una Advance.

-Oh, es sólo uno de los gadgets que hago- Dije- Este artefacto podrá permitirnos trasladar nuestros Pokémons de un cartucho a una VERDADERA pokéball. Imagínense, vivir literalmente en el mundo pokémon, ¡sería increíble! -

-Ah, ¿y qué pasa si lo golpean con una llave inglesa en el costado? - Preguntó señalando el hueco grande en el artefacto.

-¡QUE QUE!- Traté de tapar ese hoyo, pero era muy tarde, se produjo un corto. - ¿¡QUE CARAJOS ROUGE!?-

-Este... Oops :'v

-TE VOY A... - Me acerco a Rouge amenazadoramente, pero Clear trata de detenerme.

Así estamos durante un rato, hasta que la máquina empieza a lanzar ruidos muy extraños, así como de woooooouuuhhhhhhhhh!!!, y nos transporta dentro de ella, a un nuevo mundo...

Y aquí está este genial fanfic del cual nadie va a hablar :v

 **Recién salido de Wattpad ;v**


	2. El maravilloso mundo pokimon

Un mundo lleno de paz, de criaturas amigables, de gente que se apoya mutuamente, en donde reina la tranquilidad y la empatía con la gente que les rodeaba, no señores, no era una convención de otakus, era el maravilloso mundo de Pokémon en el cual nos encontramos.

El aire es limpio, los Pidgys cantan y nadie se preocupaba por la economía.

-¿Q-qué pasó?, ¿Dónde estoy?- Toco mi cabeza con mi mano, pero me doy cuenta que no es mi mano, sino una pequeña pata café con un lindo pelaje igualmente café- A no mames... ¡, SOY UN EEVEE!- Dije explotando de emoción, salté, corrí, me caí, corrí y me volví a caer pero no me importa, ¡SOY UN PUTO EEVEE!

-¿Qué me pasó?- Escucho a lo lejos, resulta que es Clear apenas despertando. Inmediatamente corro hacia ella para saludarla.

-Hola Clear- Le digo

-Hola Sam... Espera... ¿¡Eres un Eevee!?... ¿¡Y yo también!?- Se revisó todo el cuerpo para confirmar- (aunque... No me veo mal...) - Pensó

-Bueno, solo falta que se despierte Rouge- Dije- Orale ya Rough, parate

-Nahhhhhhhh, otro ratito- Dijo ella tomando una hoja como cobija.

-Correle, que hay escuela- Dije tratando de convencerla

-Mehhhhgsgdirisksbwj, hoy no voy, al cabo que dicen lo que ya me sé- Dijo cobijandose aún más.

-Espera... ¿Qué no la iba a matar? - Dije y ella abrió los ojos un poco- Ora, si quieres que me sobrepase pos ahí será tú, porque quien sabe cuando se podría uno agarrar a... - No pude concluir el Mensaje, no porque se haya despertado, sino que Clear me corrió y, un poco sonrojada tiró agua con un balde sobre Rough.

-¡A no mames ta bien fría! - Dijo al recibir el agua fría en su pelaje.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- Me dijo Clear cuando fue a devolver el balde. Yo solo la miré confundido.

-Oye, ¿qué crees Rough?, ¡somos Eevees! - Le dije emocionado.

-¿Qué crees que no sé? - Dijo limpiandose del agua.

Clear regresó y yo aproveché para preguntar.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - Ellas me vieron pensativas.

-Pos... Vayamos allá- Dijo Clear señalando un pueblo.

-¡Pos amonos!- Dije y partimos al pueblo.

-No hoy...- Dijo yo que se quien porque soy narrador en primera persona y no omnisciente, así que no puedo decirles :v, solo les diré que aparecerá pronto ;v

Dadle a like y suscribete :v


	3. El Pueblo Sandía

Yo y mis dos amigas nos encontrábamos caminando rumbo al próximo pueblo que encontramos, cuando entramos, nos enteramos de su raro nombre.

\- "Pueblo Sandía. 'En donde todos tienen una semilla dentro' "- Leí el extraño señalamiento que estaba enfrente del pueblo.

-¿Y por qué se llamará así? - Preguntó Rouge dudosa.

-Así se llaman todos los pueblos y ciudades de la Región Pinto- Dijo un Talonflame acercándose a nosotros de una manera no amenazadora.

-Entonces... ¿Todos los pueblos y ciudades se llaman como frutas?- Preguntó Clear al Talonflame.

-Efectivamente- Respondió este.

-¿A quién diablos se le ocurrió?- Dije aún más dudoso.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Dijo aquel Talonflame- Pero, ¿Qué tal si van entrando al pueblo?, de seguro como son callejeros, los humanos los traten mejor.

-Yo no necesito a Nadie- Dijo Rouge.

-No quieres a ningún novio, no quieres a ningún entrenador, entonces, ¿Qué quieres mujer?- Le dije a Rouge tratando de aclarar esa duda, pero en lugar de eso, me llevé un fuerte golpe de ella.

-No se preocupe señor Talonflame, solo está pendejo- Le dijo al Talonflame señalándome a mi.

-Estaré pendejo pero tu urgida- Le dije sobandome el golpe.

-¡Callate puto si no quieres otra!- Me dijo con pose de querer golpearme.

-¡No, no, no, no!, ya no :'v- Le dije en el suelo.

-Como sea- Dijo el Talonflame, ya me voy- Y partió en vuelo a quién sabe donde :v

-¿Ven?, - Dice Clear- Es por esto que no los dejo sólos, o tú lo matas o tú me engañas.

-¡Pero es su culpa! - Dijimos al unísono.

-No me importa, debo tener precauciones de un "por si acaso" - Dijo Clear viéndome.

-En fin, ya debemos dormir- Dijo Clear.

Buscamos por un rato donde dormir y Rouge encontró un pequeño hotel donde podríamos descansar.

Nos acercamos a la dueña del lugar, la cual estaba sentada fuera de este. Al llegar, pusimos nuestra cara de Gato de Shrek

-Awwwwww, es un pobre trío de Eevees que no tienen donde dormir, pero no se preocupen, pueden dormir aquí- Dijo la señora abriendo la puerta principal y dejándonos entrar- ¡Acomodense arriba!, nos comentaba en la primera planta.

Yo ya estaba listo para dormir, así que solo me acosté en la gran cama individual, en la cual se me acurrucaron como perros Clear y Rouge.

-Buenas noches- Dije yo.

-Buenas noches- Dijeron al unísono.

Y después, al fin el día más raro que haya tenido acabo y ahora solo queda el mañana...

Los Eevees durmieron juntitos 7u7


	4. La Mañana en Pueblo Sandía

Después del movido día que tuvimos ayer, si que merecía el descanso que recibí, y estoy seguro que las chicas también, puesto que amanecieron muy bien.

-Hay, no mames- Dijo Clear al despertar- Dormí bien rico.

-Si, te entiendo- Le dije, estaba a un lado de ella.

-Pero Rouge sigue dormida... - Dijo al verla dormida en la cama.

-Déjala así un rato más- Le dije- Mientras, traigamos bayas pa desayunar - Acto seguido, nos preparamos para salir y después, nos dirigimos al bosque.

-Yyyy... ¿Qué bayas traeremos? - Le pregunté a Clear

-Emmm... ¿Silvestres?- Contestó ella obviamente sin saber cuáles.

-Mira, solo hay que traer 30 y ya :v- Le dije y velozmente recogimos las 30 bayas.

Al regresar, Rouge aún estaba dormida y no tenía intenciones de abandonar la cama, ella y Morfeo si que tienen una relación estrecha...

Me sitúe a un lado de su oído y con las más finas palabras le dije...

-¡YA PARATE WEY, NO MAMES, SON LAS 11!- Le dije y ella despertó enseguida con daño auditivo.

-AHHHHHHHH- dijo al despertar de su profundo sueño.

-Creo que fue poco convencional...- Dijo Clear al ver a Rouge tener ataques epilépticos pero en la oreja :v

-Nah, al menos se despertó- Dije yo bromista de la situación.

Minutos después desayunamos bayas a la bayada con zumo de bayas pa beber :v

Horas después, salimos a ver al pueblo.

El pueblo no estaba mal, tenía lo que a todo turista le gusta: 3 puestos de chucherías en cada calle :v

-Me gusta eso- Dijo Clear al ver un hermoso collar de perlas decorativas en un puesto.

-Perdón Clear, pero no tengo dinero debido a razones del destino y creo que no podré llegar muy lejos- Le dije y acto seguido, se deprimió.

Pero, en el televisor del puesto vecino ví un comercial que cambiaría mi forma de pensar.

-¿Usted no tiene dinero debido a razones del destino? - Dijo la TV

-Sí... - Respondí

-¿Cree que no puede llegar muy lejos?

-¡Sí!

-¿Se pregunta el por qué los comerciales hacen tantas preguntas?

-¡SI, SI JODER!

-Que no se diga nada más, usted necesita ir a la mejor y más grande ciudad del continente: ¡"Ciudad Naranja"!, en donde encontrará la respuesta que usted necesitaba.

-¡Vamos a Ciudad Naranja!- Regresamos al hotel, tomamos nuestras cosas y partimos hacia Ciudad Naranja.


	5. Rumbo a Ciudad Naranja

Hoy, nos encontramos en los Bosques Semilla en busca de la dichosa Ciudad Naranja, la cual, se encontraba a unos 200 km de su destino, nada difícil para cosas como Sonic o un presidente y su jet privado :v.

-¿Cuánto falta, Sam?- Resongó cansada Clear, caminando con la cabeza en la tierra.

-Pues según mi mapa de aquí a acá... Faltan unas 10 horas a paso de Eevee- Contesté, indicando al noroeste con mi pata.

-¿¡10 horas!?- Gritaron Clear y Rouge al unísono.

-Ah no, ni mames- Se quejó Rouge- No me voy a quedar 10 caminando como puta en un mismo sendero, ya verán- Inmediatamente, Rouge se dirijió a una pandilla de Rapidash salvajes que visualizó anteriormente, se acercó a uno y le dijo- ¡Ora puto, me vas a llevar a Ciudad Naranja a la de ya, o si no te meto unos putazos bien fuertes que te van a llegar hasta el culo!-

5 Minutos después...

-¡Pero no tanto!- Gritó Rouge, adolorida por los fuertes golpes que le dieron los Rapidash; literalmente, trotaron encima de ella.

Rouge volvió con nosotros y dijo

-Vaya golpiza les di, ¿eh?- Decía Rouge sonriendo con la boca ensangrentada.

-Rouge, me das tanta pena ahora..- Respondí a su comentario.

-¿¡P-pero yo que hice!?- Se quejó ella.

-Una mamada; por esa mamada, parece que estuviste acostada en la arena del hipódromo, ¡en media puta carrera!- Grité yo, tratando de hacerla ver que estaba mal.

-Bueno, no todos somos perfectos, yo también cometo errores...- Decía Rouge refugiándose un poco en su pelaje. Tal vez sea una chica ruda, que no le gustan las "cosas de niña" y prefería ser ella quien tuviese el cuidado de su vida, pero aún era una chica y no podría dejar de actuar y pensar como las chicas.

Decidí consolarla dándole una baya Zidra y sentándome junto a ella. Le dije en su oído

-Tranquila, yo también lo hago, no te preocupes- Terminé por abrazarla, ella no tardó en corresponder dicho abrazo.

-Gracias Sam...- Me dijo ella abrazandome.

-EJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMM..., ¿SI NO TE MOLESTO SI QUITAS LAS MANOS DE MI PROPIEDAD?- Dijo Clear al ver que su "propiedad" (osea yo :'v) no estaba con su dueña, pero mas que nada, porque ella no recibía cariño.

-Perame tantito- Dijo Rouge aún abrazandome; lo hizo por algunos segundos mas y después, me soltó.- Ten, ya está calado- Dijo riendo un poco, entregándome a Clear.

-Gracias, me va a mi- Acto seguido, me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas diciéndome al oído "Quedate conmigo...". Ese día deje de ser Sam para convertirme en "El peluche Sam".

Después, proseguimos a nuestro camino a Ciudad Naranja...


	6. El Pachirisu Cap 1: La Seducción

Seguimos en el camino a llegar a Ciudad Naranja, llevamos una hora adelantada, ya que decidimos dormir porque se estaba volviendo tarde.

Cuando dormía, escuché ruidos muy extraños y metálicos cerca de nuestro campamento; decidí

A la mañana siguiente, decidí dar una inspeccionada al territorio por si las moscas.

Me sorprendí mucho al ver a una Pachirisu salvaje durmiendo entre unos arbustos.

Se veía linda, pero sinceramente no me atraía para nada. Si hablamos de mejor Pikachu de Generación, para mi es Emolga; no solo por su personalidad o su apariencia, SINO TAMBIEN PORQUE VUELA, QUE NINGÚN OTRO PIKACHU LO HACE. SI, HAY PIKACHUS QUE SURFEAN, ¡PERO ESTE VUELA! okya :v.

Pese a que era descortés, decidí despertar a dicho Pachirisu, puesto a que la curiosidad no me la iba a guardar.

-Hey, oye, necesito hablar contigo...- Le decía moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro... No, así no, como meciéndola pero un poco más fuerte para que... Hay, ya entienden :v.

-¿Q-qué pasó?- Dijo ella despertándose.

-Hola, soy Sam, lamento el haberte despertado, solo que te tengo una pregunta...- Dije yo mirando de un lado a otro nervioso. No es que se me de socializar...

-Emmm... Sí, verás, me dirijo a Pueblo Jícama ya que necesito algo de su tienda de todo, ¿y tú?- Dijo ella algo somnolienta.

-(Carajo, se dirije a mí..., ¿¡qué hago, qué hago!?) Emmmmmmmm... Mis amigas y yo nos dirijimos a Ciudad Naranja para verla y esperar algo bueno de sus tiendas.- Dije aún más nervioso.

-Je je, eres lindo- Dijo ella mirándome a los ojos, ese comentario me dejó MUY sorprendido.- ¿Sabes qué?, iré con ustedes; Pueblo Jícama queda a 10 minutos de Ciudad Naranja así que... Sí, los acompañaré- Dijo ella decidida, sin siquiera saber quiénes eramos.

-Pues... Creo que sí- Dije yo dudoso.

-¿Crees?- Dijo ella acercándose mucho a mi cara, acto que me sonrojó un poco.

-(Putas, tiene una duda... ¿¡Qué hago!?) Emmmmmmm... Verás... No puedo tomar una decisión fuerte sin antes consultar a las chicas, así que prefiero hablar con ellas primero.- Dije AÚN más nervioso.

-Oh, si, entiendo. ¿Y dónde están?- Preguntó la Pachirisu

-(No mames, otra duda... ¡Ahhhhhhhh!) Emmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Están como por 10 minutos para acá- Dije señalándole el camino.

-Bueno, ¡pues voy contigo!- En eso, ella tomó uno de mis brazos y lo agarró con mucha fuerza- Avanzemos- Dijo ella y comenzamos a caminar, con ella aún pegada a mí.

-Por cierto...- Dijo ella rompiendo el silencio que había empezado minutos antes- Yo me llamo Thunderheart, pero me puedes llamar Volt, ¿Tú como te llamas?- Preguntó inocentemente Volt.

-(A no mames, ¿¡Qué le digo, mi nombre real?!, no, eso no, sería malo, tengo que inventarme uno, veamos... Nane, no, muy malo... Emmm... Súper, no, muy heróico... Simplex, no, muy puñal, ¿¡Qué digo?!) Soy Sam, mucho gusto (¡Tas bien pendejo!)- Dije extendiendo mi pata para saludarla.

-Je je, igual mucho gusto- Dijo ella extendiendo la pata un poco sonrojada. Nos saludamos y continuamos nuestro camino.

Minutos después, me di cuenta de que ella venía recargada en mi hombro mientras caminábamos.

-Emmmm... ¿Por qué tanto afecto de tu parte...?- Pregunté a Volt

Ella al darse cuenta, se sonrojó y dijo.

-¡Oh, perdón!, ¡Es sólo que creí que estaba bien hacerlo ya que no te interpusiste y-y yo estoy...!- Dijo ella muy exaltada.

-Tranquila, no me molesto, solo que se me hizo raro que de repente me hubieses abrazado, pero no te preocupes- Dije yo tratando de tranquilizarla.

Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dijo.

-Ok, no pasa nada- Me dio una sonrisa a la cual correspondí.

-Bueno, pues, sigamos avanzando- Dije y ella respondió.

-Adelantate, yo iré a ver si hay una baya Aranja por si acaso- Dijo Volt

-Está bien, pero no te quedes muy atrás- Le dije y después me retire.

Ella fue hacia atrás y dijo

-Pero tú eres todo mió- Dijo ella muy sonrojada y se fue y yo no se de donde saco todo esto si soy narrador no se cuanto y no la otra cosa :v

He aquí el primer especial del fic, se aceptan criticas :v


End file.
